This invention relates to a highway truck for spreading salt or the like on a road. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for a salt spreading truck which guides the salt away from grass areas or the like along the road.
Salt as it is commonly spread is directed outwardly in all directions from a spreader device. The salt which is directed sideways of a salt spreading truck can reach a grass plot or other vegetation along the road and can kill the grass or vegetation and hinder regrowth of other vegetation in the salt affected area, which on occasion may extend on the order of ten (10) feet from the road, until precipitation leaches the salt concentration down to suitably reduced levels tolerated by vegetation. An object of this invention is to provide a device for a salt spreading truck which intercepts sideways directed salt so that the salt does not reach an adjacent grass plot or the like.